Angelic Symphony - Humming ALive
Angelic Symphony - Humming ALive, is a theme song sung by Hiromi Sato. Staff *Lyrics/Composition: Noriyasu Agematsu *Arrangement: Daisuke Kikuta *Artist: Hiromi Satō *Credit for translation: http://lyricstranslate.com/en/translator/imoletta Japanese Lyrics Angel's song 何度でも 翼ひろげ AH 宇宙(そら)に唄おう 戦う理由求めて 星座を紡いで走る 闇のソナタに惑う時 そう 崩す勇気(ちから) 歴史(ゆめ)の果てに 飛ぼう銀河 Shooting star 涙越えようよ 紋章(こころ)に誓った 運命(さだめ)受け止めて 君がいてくれる だからKeep on smile 天使のSymphony さあ 夜明けを奏でよう・・・ 煌く雫は強さ 明日に瞬く光 星のスピカを目印に そう 輝きだす 風を切って 天を翔る Angel's Wing 虹を掛けようよ 無限の未来に 七色の翼 君の隣なら ずっとKeep on dream 天使のCollaboration さあ 明日を唄おう 一つだけ宇宙(そら)に咲いてた ぬくもりと帰る場所 月明かり泣いた そう君の胸で Ah はばたく想い Angel's song 何度でも 唄い続けよう 素顔の自分で 君がいてくれる だからKeep in smile 天使のSymphony さあ 夜明けを奏でよう さあ 一緒に創ろう Rōmaji Lyrics Angel ' s song nan do demo tsubasa hiroge AH uchū ( sora ) ni utao u tatakau riyū motome te seiza o tsumui de hashiru yami no sonata ni madou toki sō kuzusu yūki ( chi kara ) rekishi ( yume ) no hate ni tobo u ginga Shooting star namida koeyo u yo monshō ( kokoro ) ni chikatta unmei ( sadame ) uketome te kimi ga i te kureru dakara Keep on smile tenshi no Symphony sā yoake o kanadeyo u... 煌? ku shizuku wa tsuyo sa ashita ni mabataku hikari hoshi no supika o mejirushi ni sō kagayakidasu kaze o kitte ten o kakeru Angel ' s Wing niji o kakeyo u yo mugen no mirai ni nanairo no tsubasa kimi no tonari nara zutto Keep on dream tenshi no Collaboration sā ashita o utao u hitotsu dake uchū ( sora ) ni saite ta nukumori to kaeru basho tsukiakari nai ta sō kimi no mune de Ah habataku omoi Angel ' s song nan do demo utaitsuzukeyo u sugao no jibun de kimi ga i te kureru dakara Keep in smile tenshi no Symphony sā yoake o kanadeyo u sā issho ni tsukuro u English Lyrics Wings spread countless times Ah, sing the ANGEL'S SONG to the cosmos (sky)! Demanding a reason to fight Constellations are spun out and hurry on When you are lost in the darkness That courage (power) to tear it down At the limits of history (dreams) A SHOOTING STAR Flies through the Milky Way Cross through your tears Swear on your crest (heart) Accept destiny (laws) You have been given this existence So KEEP ON SMILE The SYMPHONY of angels Plays the dawn The power of a shining drop of water Light twinkles the next day The stars of Spica are landmarks Yes, their brillance Cutting through the wind Flying through heaven ANGEL'S WING From a rainbow, Hang the future's seven-colored wing If you're at my side I'll always KEEP ON DREAM The COLLABORATION of angels Sing out tomorrow We blossom in just one cosmos (sky) Warmth in the place we return to In your heart, ah, those winged thoughts Cried out in the moonlight Be true to yourself as you continue To sing out the ANGEL'S SONG countless times You have been given an existence So KEEP IN SMILE The angel's SYMPHONY Ah, it plays the dawn Ah, we'll make it together Notes and references Category:Songs